1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pivotal base. More specifically, this invention relates to a pivotal base having a snap wall formed with a toothed inner surface for pivotally engaging with a pair of canopy braces in a plurality of angle positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stroller adapted for transporting a baby or infant passenger. When travelling outdoors, a canopy is needed for shielding the sun shine.
Typically, for reducing the volume occupancy, the canopy is designed to be foldable and extendable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,946 to Voytko et al. discloses a structure of canopy including a U-like bent canopy brace which has two ends pivot to the push arm of a stroller, and carries the canopy either extending or folding.
The pivot base for connecting the canopy brace with multi-angle positioning function has been commonly utilized on the stroller; however, the structure of such a pivot base is still too complex and costly to the manufacturer.